pokemon_rustyfandomcom-20200216-history
EV Trainer
Julian, better known as the EV Trainer, is a character who appears in two episodes of Pokémon Rusty: EV Trainer and How To Breed The Perfect Pokemon. He breeds Pokémon with perfect IVs and natures that are shown look different than other Pokémon. Appearances The EV Trainer's first appearance is in the episode of the same name. The episode starts with Rusty commenting that he beat him faster than most people. The EV Trainer explains that Rusty lost because his Zubat's nature is complete garbage. Rusty doesn't know what he's talking about, and asks to be taught. Although he is reluctant, the EV Trainer explains that he uses enhanced methods to make his Pokémon strong. Rusty then realizes this is why his Clefairy is so buff, having huge muscular arms. The EV Trainer then starts to explain how to raise your Pokémon's EVs, but Rusty isn't comprehending. After a montage of the EV Trainer teaching Rusty, he says that raising Pokémon is "like a job you don't get paid for." Rusty gets mad at him, saying that is just school. The two are about to argue, but then Team Rocket shows up and steals his Clefairy. He starts crying about wasted hours and Rusty leaves, chasing after Team Rocket. In How To Breed The Perfect Pokémon, he appears again, shoving past Rusty at the Day Care to get his Pokémon egg. Rusty then asks how he can make Pokémon. The EV Trainer starts explaining the math, but Rusty still doesn't understand, prompting Julian to refuse to help. However, Rusty starts crying and he agrees to help in order to make Rusty stop. Since Rusty only has Bidoofs, they decide to pair them with the EV Trainer's Dittos to make "a shiny Bidoof with an Adamant nature." However, after saying this, Julian's egg hatches, revealing his perfect IV Cleffa. He then names it Cleffaye Valentine. However, Team Rocket appears, crashing through the wall of the Day Care and running over the Bidoofs and Dittos. Once again, they steal Julian's Pokémon and drive off. Julian then says he was planning on marrying her when she became of age. Rusty then tells him he deserves everything that has happened to him. Pokémon * Clefairy: He used his perfect EV and IV Clefairy to defeat Rusty in EV Trainer. At the end of the episode, it was stolen by Team Rocket. It, like the other perfect Pokémon in the series, is particularly buff. * Cleffaye Valentine: A Cleffa he hatched from an egg in How To Breed The Perfect Pokémon. He was planning on marrying her when she became of legal age, but she got stolen by Team Rocket. She also appeared in the background in Viridian City Gym, being carried off by Team Rocket members. * Dittos: He has several Dittos he uses to breed Perfect Pokémon. Many were run over by Team Rocket, but eventually formed together with Rusty's Bidoofs to make a perfect Bidoof in How To Breed The Perfect Pokémon. Trivia * He never says his name, but he is called Julian by the Day Care Lady. * Many of the things he says, most notably that he plays Pokémon at middle schools and toy stores, are jokes about real players that train and breed perfect Pokémon. * He makes How To videos on YouTube about EV training. * Despite having high-leveled Pokemon, he doesn't fight against Team Rocket when his Pokemon are about being stolen. His Clefairy, despite being apparently obedient, doesn't try to rescue itself either when it got stolen. Category:Humans Category:Trainers Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Who Help Rusty Category:Characters